


Work Song

by AmyDiValerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Prostitute Castiel, Mentions of miscarriage, Omega Castiel, Songfic, Work Song - Hozier, mentions of underage mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDiValerie/pseuds/AmyDiValerie
Summary: Depois de perder o Shtriga, a confiança em Dean e quase ter perdido Sammy, John tem uma recaída que resulta em uma experiência de quase morte. Por sorte os Winchesters sempre tiveram um anjo da guarda.





	Work Song

**Author's Note:**

> O AO3 me fez me apaixonar por esse ship (meu maior guilty pleasure com certeza) e sentindo que precisava de mais conteúdo resolvi escrever! Ia esperar para postar a tradução em inglês, mas porque não postar minhas histórias em sua língua materna primeiro, não é? Aproveitem!
> 
> Inspirado na música Work Song de Hozier.  
> Historia também postada no Wattpad, Nyah e Social Spirit.

Não podia acreditar que Dean tinha o desobedecido, ele sabia como era perigoso, como Sammy precisava de alguém para protegê-lo. John suspirou e virou o copo de whisky novamente já pedindo outra dose; podia dizer o quanto quisesse que estava bravo com Dean, mas a verdade é que estava mais nervoso consigo mesmo por ter deixado os dois sozinhos durante uma caçada tão perigosa para crianças, por pedir tanto de seu primogênito e por ter perdido o monstro depois de ter levado os meninos para os cuidados do Pastor Jim, tinha falhado como pai e caçador.

As horas passaram e John perdeu a conta de quantos copos tinha virado, já nem sabia se o que estavam dando era mesmo whisky e não alguma mistura de álcool com chá. Não soube quem começou a briga e nem qual fora o motivo, tudo o que via eram borrões do bar, punhos tentando o acertar e o que pensava ser rostos de alfas muito irritados e bêbados, apagou antes mesmo de ser jogado no beco atrás do estabelecimento. Sonhou com Mary, seus loiros cabelos fazendo cócegas em seu rosto, o encantador sorriso, a doce essência omega que lembrava tanto a amoras, e ao fundo ouvia o contagiante riso de seus filhos que o lembrava tanto de sua amada.

Quando acordou pela primeira vez sua visão estava embaçada e seu olho esquerdo não abria completamente, sua cabeça pulsava de dor e quando conseguiu focar o suficiente em algo, só o que pode ver foram duas orbes azuis brilhando como a mais pura safira; um som grave retumbava a sua volta, fazendo seu peito vibrar e lhe deixando mais consciente da dor por todo seu corpo, principalmente mão direita, abdome, peito e perna esquerda. O gemido de dor que deu era mais alto que o som estrondoso que apenas depois de alguns segundos percebeu ser uma voz que dizia palavras de conforto, apagou novamente quando algo úmido tampou seus olhos. Sonhou de novo com um doce omega, mas ao contrário de sua loira boneca Mary, era um anjo com uma confusão de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis tão intensos que pensava estar refletindo a luz de aquários numa sala fechada, o cheiro também estava errado, era um forte aroma de cacau e café, energizando o ar, a voz potente e grave como um trovão, era como se o anjo fosse um céu tempestuoso encarnado, e ao invés de medo, John sentia paz, a força da natureza lhe dizia que estava tudo bem e que ele iria melhorar. Ele só não entendia como poderia ficar melhor se já estava no céu.

(...)

\- Eu conheço nosso trato, Uriel, por isso sei que tenho mais duas semanas de aluguel antes de precisar pagar novamente. –

\- Nosso trato não fala sobre você trazer clientes para o meu apartamento! –

\- Ele não é um cliente e o apartamento é meu enquanto eu pagar pelo aluguel dele! –

As vozes ecoavam na cabeça de John quando acordou pela terceira vez, seu corpo ainda doía infernalmente, mas sentia que não iria voltar a desmaiar tão cedo. Tentou lembrar o que havia acontecido e encaixar com o que as vozes diziam, mas não conseguia reconhecer nenhuma das duas e não lembrava de nenhum Uriel. Olhou em volta lentamente, o olho esquerdo ainda inchado, estava em uma cama baixa, com lençóis baratos que arranhavam suas costas, as paredes escuras diziam que um dos cheiros que estava sentindo era mofo, com um vestígio de sangue e sexo misturado com desinfetante barato, e acima de tudo a mais inebriante fragrância de cacau e café que fez sua boca salivar para experimentar do omega dono da essência. Do outro lado do quarto havia um berço com três pilhas de roupas dentro, uma cadeira estava do lado da cama claramente sendo usada como criado-mudo, em cima estava um copo d’água, uma toalha de rosto encardida, dobrada e úmida, e reconheceu as chaves, a faca de caça e a .45 que tinha em si quando entrou no bar. Estava surpreso de não ter sacado nenhuma das duas durante a briga.

\- Se livre desse alfa, vadia. –

\- Tenha um bom dia, Uriel. –

Ouviu uma porta bater seguido de três trincos fechando e algumas batidas fortes em madeira. A porta do quarto se abriu e John se encontrou olhando para o anjo de seu sonho.

\- Droga, desculpa por ter te acordado... Uriel, meu senhorio, é ciumento e como mora no apartamento de cima é difícil esconder alguma coisa dele. –

O omega sentou em seu lado na cama revirando os olhos ao falar o nome do outro e checou sua temperatura com as costas da mão. O caçador estava sem reação, encantado com o cheiro e aparência do outro que era uns bons dez centímetros mais baixo que si e óbvios dez anos mais novo.

\- Mas não precisa se preocupar, é inofensivo. –

Ele molhou a toalha novamente com um pouco da água do copo e passou no rosto e pescoço de John, causando calafrios no alfa, o omega sorriu reconfortante e o outro pensou que iria derreter com o calor que cresceu em seu peito. O mais novo continuou cuidando do maior, limpando feridas de sua mão e perna que pelo o que John podia ver acabariam infeccionando, no entanto, não conseguia se importar menos com a informação. Após terminar, ajudou o maior a ficar em uma posição mais sentada e deu o resto da água para ele.

-... Nome...? –

O alfa perguntou fraco quando o outro fez menção de sair do quarto sem dizer mais nada, parou no batente da porta e sorriu feliz em ver que o paciente tinha força de dizer pelo menos uma palavra.

\- Me chamo Castiel. Descanse, vou buscar alguns suprimentos e volto logo, ok? –

Apesar de não querer que o outro saia, John se viu concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Ficou acordado por alguns minutos depois que o outro fechou a porta, não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido salvo por alguém tão bom... E tão inocente, pensou quando olhou para suas armas que estavam em seu alcance, era óbvio que o omega confiava no alfa que encontrou desacordado. Dormiu se perguntando como algo tão puro poderia sobreviver em um lugar como este sem correr perigo, seus sonhos responderam mostrando o omega em forma de tempestade novamente.

Imaginou não ter dormido tanto tempo quanto tinha antes, após acordar encontrou o quarto da mesma forma como Castiel tinha deixado quando saiu, não ouvia nenhum movimento fora do quarto então imaginou que o outro ainda não havia voltado. Apesar da dor se sentia mais sóbrio, sua paranoia de militar e caçador começando a fazê-lo duvidar sobre o bom coração de Castiel. Aproveitou para checar o revolver vendo que o número de balas era o mesmo que lembrava de ter carregado, o omega não deve ter mexido muito além de colocar em cima da cadeira. Começou a se perguntar se não tinha sido pego por um Djin, mas não faria sentido, o monstro iria lhe mostrar a vida perfeita sem a morte de Mary, não um omega encantador qualquer.   
A porta se entreabriu e a cabeça de Castiel apareceu pela fresta sorrindo quando percebeu que o alfa estava acordado.

\- Hora dos remédios. –

Ele entrou com outro outro copo d’água e duas caixas de remédios nas mãos.

\- Passei a pomada nos ferimentos enquanto dormia, Eva disse que ia ajudar a cicatrizar mais rápido... E me deu esses pra dor e pra não infeccionar. –

O omega mostrou a caixa da pomada e dos outros dois remédios, de forma que John podia ler os nomes. Era claro que o menor não tinha muito dinheiro (mais provavelmente nenhum), mas os remédios não eram dos piores, o tipo de genérico que só é mais barato que o original. Quando colocou as caixas na cadeira novamente e lhe entregou os comprimidos, o alfa percebeu que cada movimento do outro era pensado para que não gerasse nenhum desconforto para o mais velho, as armas ao lado da cama e mostrar a veracidade dos remédios eram pedidos de confiança, mostrar que Castiel não queria o mal do alfa e sim o contrário. Levantou o corpo se sentando contra a cabeceira de metal da cama e pegou o copo e comprimidos os engolindo sem pensar duas vezes, Castiel apressadamente colocou um travesseiro nas costas do outro e saiu deixando a porta aberta.   
O mais novo tinha experiência com alfas, obviamente; talvez trabalhasse com eles, não podia ser um enfermeiro, não tinha experiência o suficiente para tal e pelo o que podia ver o apartamento não era dos melhores. Se fosse chutar, diria que a profissão de Castiel era a mais antiga, principalmente levando em conta o fato de Uriel ter dito que ele era um cliente do omega, com certeza se vendia para se sustentar... E ao filho que provavelmente tinha pelo berço, obviamente era usado como guarda-roupa, então a criança devia ser mais velha, devia estar na escola a essa hora o que explicava John não ter visto ou ouvido ainda.   
Castiel entrou no quarto segurando uma tigela de porcelana bege e sentou ao seu lado novamente com cuidado.

\- Hora do almoço, acha que consegue ou prefere que eu... –

John olhou para a mão enfaixada, duvidava conseguir fechá-la o suficiente para pegar a colher ou ter força pra segurar a tigela, e a imagem de alguém cuidando de si novamente era demais para negar, ia pedir para Castiel o alimentar assim que viu o conteúdo na tigela.

\- O que é? –

Tossiu e limpou a garganta algumas vezes pra poder proferir as palavras audíveis o bastante para serem entendidas.

\- Sopa de tomate –

O alfa olhou do moreno para o conteúdo laranja aquoso na tigela e de volta para o outro.

\- É, tá mais pra sopa de açafrão com extrato de tomate, mas tive que escolher na hora de comprar então ou era você sentindo dor e seus machucados infeccionando ou isso. –

Castiel ofereceu uma colherada da “sopa” e John aceitou hesitante, tentando não fazer careta pro forte gosto de açafrão.   
\- Podia ter usado meu dinheiro. –

Sentia como se nem mil tigelas da sopa de Castiel iria tirar a sensação de que engoliu dez lâminas de barbear.

\- Você é um alfa de um metro e noventa que anda armado, não seria louco de pegar suas coisas assim... Além disso você estava sem carteira quando te achei, ou alguém te roubou antes de eu chegar ou Edgar pegou pelo dano que deve ter causado no bar, o que eu acho mais provável –

Deu mais algumas colheradas enquanto falava e John estava começando a se acostumar com o gosto, não tinha percebido quanta fome sentia até começar a comer.

\- Vou passar lá mais tarde e ver o que consigo de volta, você lembra quanto tinha? –

\- Não mais que cento e cinquenta pratas, três cartões de crédito e meus documentos. –

Disse depois de alguns segundos tentando lembrar. Castiel balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas sua expressão dizia que não tinha certeza de conseguiria restaurar o valor todo; o mais velho não se importava com o dinheiro e não queria que caíssem no silêncio, então decidiu mudar de assunto.

\- Mora aqui sozinho? –

O omega balançou a cabeça novamente e percebeu quando os olhos do outro desviaram para o berço confuso, baixou o olhar para a tigela, mas continuou a alimentar o maior.

\- A perdi na décima oitava semana, não era saudável o suficiente pra manter. –

Ele falava com a voz estável, como tinha falado sobre os remédios, mas seus olhos estavam tristes e sabia que estava se forçando a não deixar nenhuma lagrima sair. Omegas tem fortes instintos maternais e perder um filhote antes dele mesmo nascer - e teoricamente por sua culpa -  é algo que muitos não conseguiriam perdoar.

\- Eu sinto muito, teria sido um ótimo pai pra ela. –

Castiel sorriu para o elogio, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não, me convenci que foi melhor assim, ela merecia mais do que eu poderia dar e... Eu odiaria ter que arrastar ela pra essa vida. –

John queria entender, queria se identificar com esse tipo de amor, de viver sem os filhos por saber que é melhor para eles. Começou a se dizer que era diferente não nascer e ser tirado de quem conhece durante toda sua vida para viver com quem supostamente é melhor, até se perguntar se não estava só dando desculpas novamente.

\- Se sente melhor? –

Olhou para o omega confuso até perceber que ele estava falando sobre os ferimentos.

\- Sim, bem melhor, sua amiga acertou nos analgésicos –

Castiel sorriu e se levantou depois de dar a última colherada, ajudou o alfa a deitar novamente e John se sentiu cansado.

\- Vou conseguir algo de verdade pra comer, ok? Você precisa de proteína. –

O mais velho mal o escutou sentindo as mãos macias do outro em seus cabelos, tão reconfortante quanto quando era sua amada Mary, talvez fosse coisa de omegas. O menor parou na porta quando ouviu um baixo “obrigado” e sorriu saindo e fechando a porta, sabia que estava certo em ajudar o alfa.

(...)

Sua cabeça estava pulsando de dor novamente, estendeu o braço para pegar os analgésicos quando percebeu que o barulho de pancadas não estava só em sua cabeça, mas vinha do andar de cima, bufou pensando o quanto esse Uriel era idiota e tomou os comprimidos mesmo assim.

Com Castiel longe, seus pensamentos voltaram para seus filhos. Não tinha dito ao Jim que tinha perdido o rastro da Shtriga, então o pastor/caçador iria pensar que ainda estava atrás. E toda semana, John ligava para o amigo para avisar que estava bem e para poder falar com os filhos.   
Quanto tempo será que tinha passado? Não poderia ter ficado mais de um dia desacordado, não é? Suspirou sentando com dificuldade, quem sabe quanto tempo levaria para se recuperar, devia ligar para Jim e pedir para vir pegá-lo, não tinha mais o que fazer na cidade e só estava dando trabalho para o omega, o fazendo gastar o dinheiro que não tinha com remédios e comida para outra pessoa.

Ouviu os três trincos fecharem de novo e passos até a porta do quarto, mas a pessoa entrou no cômodo oposto, minutos depois o som de água caindo era evidente, Castiel estava tomando banho; suspirou e esfregou o rosto, duvidava que teria forças para sair, era tão mais fácil ficar com o omega, mesmo que não fizesse bem pra ninguém.   
O som do chuveiro parou e a porta do quarto abriu com um rangido baixo e longo, a pessoa claramente não queria fazer tanto barulho, se surpreendeu quando viu o alfa acordado e sentado na cama, uma toalha estava amarrada em volta de sua cintura e seu cabelo pingava, as gotas rolando pelo corpo magro.

\- Pensei que estaria dormindo. –

\- Seu senhorio babaca me acordou com o sexo dele. –

Só então percebeu que as pancadas no andar de cima haviam parado e Castiel desviou o olhar para as roupas no berço corando fortemente.

\- Desculpa por isso, paredes finas, teto ainda mais fino... –

John percebeu que ele não estava se desculpando só pelo apartamento, limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar quando o menor começou a se secar e vestir.

\- Eu quem peço desculpas, não sabia que ele era seu... –

\- Não! Não, pelo amor! Não é assim, nós não temos nada, concordo com você o cara é um babaca completo, não passa de um cliente. –

O alfa não pode conter um pequeno sorriso com a forma como o outro se apressou para negar ter um relacionamento com Uriel, mas o sorriso vacilou quando confirmou não só ser um prostituto como o senhorio ser um dos clientes regulares. Ouviu o outro dar um suspiro cansado e sentar na beira da cama.

\- Está se sentindo bem? Deveria esperar mais algumas horas até tomar outro comprimido, mas pode tomar agora se estiver sentido dores... –

John balançou a cabeça mesmo o omega estando de costas pra si. Olhou para a cama e tentou dar mais espaço se movendo para o canto.

\- Eu já tomei um analgésico... Melhor deitar um pouco, parece exausto e a cama é sua, então... –

O outro bufou um riso e deitou do outro lado da cama, os olhos fixos no teto. Só então John percebeu as bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos azuis.

\- Consegui sua carteira, estava mesmo com Edgar, mas ele não devolveu o dinheiro, disse que deu muito prejuízo e nada que eu fizesse pagaria –

Só então John notou a carteira de couro entre a faca e a pistola no criado-mudo improvisado, quando abriu e viu todos os documentos intactos lembrou que não tinha se apresentado para o outro que riu baixo quando o mais velho deu seu nome completo.

\- Prazer em te conhecer, John. –

\- Pelo menos meus cartões estão aqui, pode usar pra comprar o que precisa. –

\- Não precisa, já passei no mercado, temos o suficiente, daqui a pouco faço a janta. –

Não quis forçar no momento, mais tarde anotaria a senha de um dos cartões e passaria pra ele, diria que era melhor do que ter que gastar tempo “trabalhando” sem poder cuidar do alfa, ou talvez que estaria comprando o tempo do omega dessa forma; desculpas à parte, era imprescindível deixar o menor vender seu corpo enquanto estivesse por perto. Castiel estava de olhos fechados, mas John sabia que ainda estava acordado e não conseguia deixar de fazer o outro falar, era como se estivesse viciado no tom de sua voz.

\- Por que não pediu ajuda quando me achou? –

Era uma pergunta justa que passava pela sua cabeça incessantemente e Castiel estava preparado pra ela.

\- Porque nem os médicos nem os enfermeiros ligam para casos assim, preferem amputar membros do que gastar antibióticos com você, duvido que teria sobrevivido com eles no estado em que estava e olha que sobreviveu comigo. Pra eles é como se usassem  suprimentos que deveriam ser para humanos em cachorros de rua; é como o mundo vê. –

Ele falava como se já tivesse tido a experiência de passar pelas mãos de tais profissionais da saúde, assim John entendeu que ele não estava falando simplesmente de bêbados que exageravam na dose, mas de pessoas sem recursos e que precisariam de cuidados médicos mais que a maioria.

\- O que aconteceu com você? –   
Perguntou se referindo a experiência que obviamente teve.

\- Não foi só comigo, perdi muitos amigos pela ignorância deles, não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com você. –

\- Obrigado, por me salvar e por todo o resto. –

Castiel sorriu novamente e abriu os olhos, John correspondeu o olhar e sentiu o peito aquecer novamente,  sentiu o corpo inclinar e de repente seus lábios estavam nos do mais novo que se surpreendeu, mas logo estava correspondendo, uma mão indo para a nuca do alfa o mantendo no lugar. Percebeu que não só cheirava a café, mas tinha o gosto forte do grão combinado ao doce e característico do mel, seu lábios eram macios apesar da aparência rachada e John pensava estar mais viciado no beijo do que na voz do outro. Gemeu na boca do omega que afastou quando percebeu que o som era de dor, a posição não ajudava os ferimentos e hematomas.

\- Isso foi uma má ideia. –

Disse com um rosnado de dor enquanto deitava de novo.

\- É... Melhor eu fazer logo o jantar... –

Segurou o omega, que começou a sair da cama corando com uma expressão magoada, pelo pulso e o puxou par si o beijando gentilmente e acariciando o rosto com a mão enfaixada.

\- Quis dizer me inclinar daquele jeito, te beijar nunca seria uma má ideia. –

Corou de novo dessa vez sorrindo envergonhado.

\- Mesmo assim você precisa comer. –

Deu um selinho rápido no alfa e saiu apressado do quarto lembrando uma adolescente apaixonada.  John se perguntou a quanto tempo Cas teve que se manter, será que o omega teve uma adolescência para aprender a lidar com paixonites? Ou até mesmo uma infância para passar da idade de inocência? Com certeza agia como um adulto e fazia muitas coisas de adultos, mas o alfa não podia afastar o sentimento de que o outro era jovem de mais para tudo isso.   
Como prometido havia carne na sopa do jantar, e a textura era muito mais de sopa do que de caldo e o gosto era melhor do que de qualquer lanchonete que já tinha visitado, pelo menos Castiel sabia cozinhar quando tinha ingredientes o suficiente. O omega nunca fez perguntas sobre o maior, e quando questionado sobre isso, respondeu simplesmente.

\- Ninguém que bebe daquele jeito quer ter que lidar com os problemas. Se quiser falar eu sou todo ouvidos e vou apreciar confiar em mim assim, mas entendo se não quiser reviver os fantasmas do passado. –

John sentiu como se tivesse sido salvo em uma das bebedeiras em que se meteu por causa da morte de Mary e não por quase ter perdido a vida de um filho e a confiança em outro.   
Balançou a cabeça concordando e ia dizer que o outro não precisava falar sobre o próprio passado se John fizesse alguma pergunta sobre, e então lembrou que Castiel já havia despistado de uma de suas perguntas. O jovem omega era mais inteligente do que tinha dado crédito e sorriu com o pensamento, não era só uma criança afinal.

\- A quanto tempo está sozinho? –

\- Desde os quinze, meus pais me expulsaram quando contei que estava grávido. –

\- E o pai da criança? –

\- Era meu namorado, tinha acabado de apresentar como alfa e fingiu que não me conhecia quando contei, então era só eu e ela... Por cinco meses. –

Deu de ombros terminando de trocar os curativos, deitou do lado do maior olhando para ele com um braço sustentando a cabeça.

\- Esses alfas de hoje em dia, pensam que a vida é fácil assim, engravida um omega, ferra com a vida da pessoa e finge que nada aconteceu. É por isso que meus garotos vão ser criados a moda antiga, fez merda? Limpa e lida com as consequências. –

Olhou para o outro quando não respondeu e encontrou olhos curiosos, o lábio inferior entre os dentes para não fazer a grande pergunta.

\- Tenho dois, Dean de dez e Sammy de seis, são a única coisa que tenho da minha Mary... Ela morreu em um incêndio quando Sam tinha seis meses, estou atrás do responsável desde então. –

\- Sinto muito... Mas não acha que cinco anos e meio é muito tempo pra guardar rancor? Eu sei que é algo sério e que assassinato não é algo que se supere ou perdoe assim, mas... Reviver isso e com as crianças... Não vai te permitir seguir em frente e nem eles. Não estou dizendo para perdoar o cara, porque eu não perdoo e nem conhecia sua esposa, mas pra se perdoar, tem coisas que não se pode controlar, não pôde salvá-la e vingança não vai trazer ela de volta; o que pode fazer é honrar a memória dela sendo feliz com seus filhos, sei que ela odiaria ser a causa pra viver se machucando e magoando seus meninos, você não odiaria? Não é mais fácil seguir o caminho da felicidade do que o do orgulho? –

O alfa estava nervoso e o outro sabia disso, por isso falava cada vez mais baixo e cada vez menos olhava para o rosto do outro. John queria gritar com o omega, dizer que ele não tinha nada a ver com sua vida e que não tinha falado sobre Mary pra ouvir historinha de psiquiatras, mas se conteve e ao invés de começar uma briga com a única pessoa que o ajudou nessa cidade decidiu mudar de assunto.

\- Por que não voltou? Depois que perdeu o bebê, por que não voltou pra casa dos seus pais? Não seria mais fácil e feliz? –

Castiel pareceu confuso com a pergunta no início e conteve revirar os olhos com a alfinetada do alfa tentando virar a mesa. Deitou a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos com os do maior.

\- Eu tava no quinto mês de gestação, tinha quinze anos e dormi quatro vezes com Uriel pra pagar por dois meses de aluguel. Fiquei uma semana de cama por uma virose, estava faminto porque não pude trabalhar nesse tempo, no sexto dia desmaiei de febre e quando Uriel veio receber o pagamento das próximas semanas me encontrou “em uma cama de sangue botando os órgãos pra fora do pior jeito”, ele me levou pro hospital e eu passei três meses a base de soro, suco de laranja e biscoito porque eles se negaram a me dar uma transfusão. Meus pais não estavam ao meu lado quando eu mais precisei, por que eu iria atrás deles depois disso? –

John ficou em silêncio, trouxe a mão do menor para perto do peito e fechou os olhos quando ele começou a acariciar o dedão com o próprio. O cheiro de Castiel não mudou, ele não era mais afetado pelo o que aconteceu no passado, não falava com tristeza ou rancor apesar das palavras duras, só estava contando mais uma história.

\- Por que ele te salvou? Uriel, quero dizer, você morava no apartamento por dois meses e pagava com sexo, ele claramente não dá a mínima você, então por que se importar? –

Castiel bufou uma risada, John percebeu que era uma mania do mais novo.

\- Quando voltei pra casa ele tinha queimado o colchão, disse que estava arruinado por causa do sangue, fiquei um bom tempo no berço. Um dia perguntei isso pra ele e a resposta foi “putas mortas não pagam aluguel e fazem mal pros negócios.” –

O omega falava como se fosse uma lembrança divertida, o que só quebrou mais o coração do alfa que apertou a mão do outro e a levou até os lábios beijando carinhosamente.

\- Quando descobriu que ia ser uma menina? –

\- Eu sempre suspeitei que era, não sei porquê quando me imaginava com uma criança era sempre uma menina... De olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, posso ter odiado o pai dela, mas o filho da mãe era bonito, ela com certeza ia puxar ele... –

\- Ela teria mais sorte se puxasse você. –

O omega sorriu, os olhos já fechados e John decidiu não perturba-lo com mais perguntas. A passaram a primeira noite juntos assim, ligados pelas mãos e compartilhando do luto um do outro. Levou três dias para John conseguir andar sem ajuda, Castiel tinha aceitado sua proposta e não foi para as ruas nos dias em que John estava com ele, o que irritou Uriel que constantemente batia na porta gritando para o omega se livrar do outro homem. John disse que podia assustar o outro alfa para que deixasse o mais novo em paz, mas Castiel estava convencido de que isso pioraria as coisas e que deviam só ignorar a encheção de saco do outro.   
Estava a uma semana e meia sem dar notícias para Jim, não era primeira vez que demorava para dar sinal de vida, mas não foram tantas, como dessa vez, para não deixar o amigo preocupado, tinha que ligar pra ele.

\- A Sra. Tate tem telefone, ela mora aqui do lado. Quer ir agora? –

O alfa concordou, o outro não pareceu tão animado de visitar a vizinha, mas o acompanhou mesmo assim. Sheila Tate os cumprimentou animada, era uma gentil beta de mais de cinquenta anos que teimava em chamar Castiel de Charles, o omega provavelmente cansou de tentar convencê-la de que não era seu nome.

\- Acha que meu amigo pode usar seu telefone? –

\- Mas é claro, vá em frente, querido. Venha, Charles, vou fazer um chá para nós. –

A mulher apontou para o telefone na sala bem decorada antes de seguir para a cozinha de braço dado com o omega. Ouviu os dois conversando, a senhora Tate rindo de algo que o mais novo disse. John sorriu antes de ligar para o amigo.

\- Pastor Jim Murphy. –

\- Jim, sou eu, John Winchester. –

\- Hey, estava começando a me preocupar, Dean pensa que os deixou por causa dele. –

John suspirou e sentou no sofá ao lado da mesa do telefone esfregando o rosto, explicou que teve um desentendimento com os locais sem mencionar a bebedeira, o amigo saberia preencher as lacunas, e que estava sob os cuidados de um amigo e que logo iria para casa. Pediu para falar com Dean que atendeu o telefone silencioso, disse para o filho que não estava longe deles como forma de punição, que estava muito decepcionado por ter desobedecido, porém, isso não mudava o quanto amava o filho mais velho, pediu para que cuidasse do irmão e obedecesse ao pastor beta, que logo iria buscar os dois. Dean respondeu com “sim, senhor” não querendo irritar o pai de novo, se despediu dos três falando brevemente com Sam e foi em direção as vozes depois de desligar.

-... É uma jovem adorável vai ver, a não ser que já esteja interessado em outra pessoa... –

A senhora Tate sorriu sugestiva e Castiel sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Sabe que não sirvo pra essas coisas, Sra. Tate, mas adorar conhecer sua sobrinha... Como amigo. –

O alfa entrou na cozinha quando os dois perceberam que estava se aproximando.

\- Conseguiu resolver, querido? Seu chá está esperando. –

A mulher serviu uma terceira xicara e empurrou em direção a cadeira mais perto dele, um sorriso sincero nos lábios que Castiel refletia olhando com carinho para a beta.

\- Consegui sim, obrigado. –

Sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Castiel, olhando para a xicara de chá hesitante. Era o tipo de pessoa que toma café, não chá, mas não teria coragem de dizer isso para a mulher, então tomou um gole.

\- Quer ir pra casa? Está quase na hora dos seus remédios... –

\- Nada disso, não vão sair sem um jantar de verdade na barriga, eu te conheço, Charles, sei que vive de hambúrgueres e refrigerante. –

Ela levantou começando a andar pela cozinha começando a cozinhar e John percebeu o tom vermelho nas bochechas do omega.

\- Não precisa, temos almoçado e jantado em casa, comida de verdade. –

Disse defensivo e a beta apenas riu continuando a cozinhar.

\- E hoje vão jantar com essa velha. Vem me ajudar, Charles. –

Castiel revirou os olhos bebendo o resto do chá e se levantou fazendo o que a senhora mandava, o mais velho tentou ajudar também, mas foi empurrado de volta para a cadeira, a beta e o omega dizendo que ele precisava descansar. Se contentou a assistir os dois se movimentando pela cozinha, enquanto o frango assava a mulher aumentou o som no rádio e puxou o jovem para dançar, ele aceitando como um desafio e se movendo como um dançarino de valsa, o alfa riu encantado com a cena tão doméstica e simples.   
Se lembrou de uma das vezes que chegou em casa: Dean com um ano no cadeirão esperando para comer, Mary cozinhando o jantar para si e o marido, o cheiro doce de torta de maçã no ar, não resistiu em puxar a esposa para dançar ao som de I Was Made For Lovin' You, o bebê Dean rindo ao ver os pais rodando pela cozinha roubando beijos entre uma estrofe e outra.   
A música na cozinha da senhora Tate terminou e Castiel estava inclinando a senhora em seus braços, ela sorria alegre e deu um beijo na bochecha do omega antes de ir checar o frango, murmurando sobre Charles ter sido seu marido mais romântico. John bateu palmas para os dois e levantou puxando Castiel para dançar a próxima música, o mais jovem corando com a proximidade, a melodia era lenta, o alfa não reconheceu a letra, mas Castiel sussurrava cada palavra junto com o cantor, como se a musica tivesse gravada em sua mente. Olhou para o maior quando a musica acabou, sussurrando novamente uma parte do refrão.

\- “it's another day for you and me in paradise” –

John beijou o omega o abraçando pela cintura, o outro retribui abraçando pelo pescoço e aproximando mais o corpo do outro. Esqueceram tudo ao redor incluindo a senhora Tate e o cheiro de frango assado com batatas.

Voltaram a si quando o alarme do forno apitou e a beta riu com a forma como se afastaram assustados. A mulher não deixou a desejar quanto a comida, John não lembrava a ultima vez em que tinha comido tão bem. Ela deu dois potes cheios com as sobras e Castiel aceitou como se não fosse a primeira vez, o que provavelmente não era se vizinha conhecesse a vida do mais jovem.

O alfa não queria pensar na hora da partida, sabia que seus filhos estavam a salvo com Jim e não podia dirigir com os remédios que estava tomando, só que logo iria se recuperar, precisaria cuidar de seus meninos e voltar a salvar vidas, voltar a procurar o demônio que tirou sua linda Mary da sua vida... Ele só não queria ter que deixar o omega.

\- Já estão quase totalmente cicatrizados... Logo vai estar cem por cento. –

Os lábios do mais novo tocaram o corte em sua coxa esquerda e o mais velho teve que suprimir um gemido com o ato íntimo.

\- Isso é bom... Tive um enfermeiro incrível. –

Sorriu para ele que retribui ainda inclinado perto da coxa do maior, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do omega, ainda úmidos do banho que havia tomado depois que chegaram do jantar na senhora Tate, o cheiro de cacau estava mais forte que o de café.

\- Se acha que sou bom enfermeiro deveria me ver no meu trabalho de verdade. –

John sorriu mordendo o lábio com a sugestão do outro.

\- Conquistou seu primeiro namorado assim? –

\- Era um alfa adolescente, só precisei empinar que ele veio. –

O mais velho riu movendo a mão que antes acariciava os cabelos macios para trazer a cabeça do outro mais para cima, passando sua virilha, barriga e peito até os lábios se encontrarem. Castiel sentou em seu colo, as mãos suaves segurando o rosto barbudo, as de John passando a mapear o corpo quente do omega, se perguntou brevemente se ele não estava entrando no cio, e logo esqueceu o pensamento, embriagado com o beijo do mais novo e pelo efeito dos remédios.   
Fizeram amor pela primeira vez naquela noite, e de novo pelas quatro que se seguiram. Castiel não se importava com quem John era ou o que ele havia feito, toda noite era como se ele amasse o alfa e adorasse seu corpo como se não houvesse nenhum outro, como se John fosse o único com quem já se deitou; o peito do mais velho apertava sempre que pensava em ir embora, não podia arrastar o omega pra essa vida, não quando estava buscando pela vingança pela esposa, não seria justo com Castiel e um desrespeito a memória de Mary.   
Quando o dia de ir chegou, uma semana depois da primeira noite que passaram como amantes, ambos estavam silenciosos, o omega queria pedir para o outro ficar e o alfa estava de certa forma feliz por não ter que responder, não teria forças de dizer não aos olhos azuis e precisava partir, seus filhos precisavam de um pai e tinha perdido muito tempo fora da caça. Terminou de arrumar as coisas no Impala e voltou para a entrada do prédio onde Castiel estava esperando.

\- Obrigado... Por tudo. –

\- Não tem de que. –

O sorriso de Castiel mexeu com o alfa que puxou o outro para um beijo quente e John se sentiu egoísta.

\- Vem comigo. –

Sussurrou contra os lábios do outro, os olhos fechados e as testas encostadas.

\- Sabe que não posso, não tem espaço pra mim na sua vida... Eu só iria atrasar sua busca por justiça. –

John balançou a cabeça negativo e suspirou pesadamente, o outro tinha razão.

\- Adeus, John. –

\- Tchau, Cas. –

\- Jimmy... –

John olhou confuso para o outro que o segurou quando tentou se afastar.

\- Meu nome de verdade é Jimmy Novak... Uso Castiel pra não ter nenhuma ligação com minha família. Se conseguir sua vingança e algum dia pensar que pode seguir em frente ou se só precisar de um amigo vai ser mais fácil me achar. –

Deu de ombros tímido e sorriu para o maior, de certa forma orgulhoso de si mesmo por conseguir compartilhar uma informação que havia escondido a cinco anos. John sorriu e tentou sair sem dizer mais nada, mas a curiosidade o venceu.

\- Por que Castiel? Não é um nome comum... –

\- Meu pai me falava que nossa família era especial, abençoada por anjos, que uma vez uma ancestral nossa foi escolhida pelo anjo Castiel para ajudá-lo em uma missão e ela aceitou e foi levada para longe... Às vezes eu orava para que Castiel me escolhesse e me levasse pra longe da minha família também e quando tudo aconteceu... Foi meio como se ele tivesse, então... –

O alfa sorriu concordando com a cabeça e abraçou o menor novamente beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Cuide bem do meu Jimmy, Castiel. –

O omega riu retribuindo o abraço, ficou na porta do prédio até o Impala sumir de vista, sentou nos degraus da entrada se obrigando a não chorar. Não havia chorado quando seu primeiro amor o deixou e não iria chorar agora que o segundo fez o mesmo.

\- Oi... Você está bem? Eu sou Amelia, sobrinha da Sheila Tate. –

~18 anos depois~

\- Quem é você? –

\- Castiel. –

\- Isso eu percebi, quero saber o que é você?! –

\- Sou um anjo do Senhor. –

(...)

\- Está possuindo um pobre coitado? –

\- Ele é um devoto, na verdade orou pra isso. –

Castiel nunca varreu as memórias de Jimmy o suficiente para saber que o vessel já havia tido contato com um Winchester.


End file.
